Mamá por un día
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Reto por el Día de la Madre del Grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione). Teddy se siente triste, en su escuela festejan el día de las madres, pero Teddy no conoce a su mamá mas que en fotos y por lo que le cuentan sobre ella, ¿a quién llevará a la actuación del día de la madre?


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a la imaginación de JK. Rowling. Yo solo aquí intento darles un final feliz. Reto por el Día de la Madre del Grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione). Una madre no solo es la que lleva al bebé nueve meses en el vientre.

 **Mamá por un día**

Teddy Lupin se encontraba parado en la entrada de su aula, su pequeña mochila colgaba de su hombro mientras que con su manita sostenía la lonchera que le había preparado temprano su padrino Harry antes de irse al Ministerio. En el aula de los de 4 años se estaban preparando para la actuación del Día de la Mamá, así que todos los niños se encontraban o disfrazados o a punto de ser disfrazados por sus mamis. Teddy miraba como sus amigos iban de un lado a otro, corrían, reían, abrazaban a sus mamás, se dejaban ser vestidos, otros no tanto. No quería entrar. De hecho no había querido ir al colegio ese día, pero su padrino Harry se había dado cuenta que había fingido la fiebre. Su padrino Harry tampoco se había enterado que ese día sería la actuación, porque él se había encargado de esconder la agenda toda la semana entre sus juguetes. Tampoco había podido decirle a su tía Hermione que siempre le revisaba las tareas por las tardes antes de irse a su consultorio. ¿Por qué no les había dicho?

Nunca antes se había sentido tan solito. Sus papás no estaban, y no los recordaba, los había conocido por fotos y por las conversaciones que hablaban sobre ellos. Como cuando su padrino decía que su papá había sido su profesor favorito y tía Hermione decía que su mami tenía un cabello que podía cambiar de colores. Pero durante todo ese tiempo se había sentido feliz, a pesar de que su papá Remus y su mamá Dora no estaban con él. Hasta que la profesora dijo que celebrarían el día de la mami y que podían traerla para la actuación. ¿A quién traería él? Decidió que primero investigaría qué hacía una mami, así podría elegir a una y pedirle que fuera con él. Preguntó a sus amiguitos qué hacían sus mamis por ellos.

 _"¡Mi mamá me prepara tortitas cuando me levanto!"_ le había dicho Diego, su amigo de carpeta, _bueno_ , pensó él, _eso lo hace mi padrino_... _"Mi mami me lee los cuentos de Beedle, el bardo, antes de dormir"_ dijo Sarah, la niña de las trencitas... _bueno, su tía Hermione le leía los tres chanchitos y además le besaba la frente antes de arroparlo y si le pedía por favor, le dejaba la lámpara prendida_... _"Mi mamá juega conmigo a las escondidas cuando llego del colegio"_ dijo Devon, su amigo del recreo; él recordaba que su padrino y su tía le habían enseñado a jugar una vez a las escondidas y se habían escondido de él hasta que los encontró muy juntitos cerca al armario del segundo piso, su tía Hermione se había puesto muy roja y luego habían ido por helados... _"Mi mamá ve películas conmigo hasta quedarme dormido los sábados"_ dijo André, el pecoso... _Oh sí, los sábados a veces se quedaba tía Hermione cuidándolo cuando su padrino se iba de viaje y veían películas de Disney hasta quedarse dormidos en el sofá, le gustaba mucho que su tía le rascara la cabecita para quedarse dormido_. "Mi mamá me dice que me ama cuando me deja en el colegio" Dijo Lauren... _Ohhh_ …, Teddy había pensado en eso desde entonces... su abuelita solía decirle que lo amaba todo el tiempo hasta que se fue el verano pasado, allá a donde habían ido sus papis. Desde entonces había vivido con su padrino, y su tía Hermione llegaba siempre a visitarlo. Ella siempre le decía _"te quiero pequeño"_ antes de abrazarlo y cargarlo hasta su habitación, ¿eso podía contar? Había decidido que sí. Por eso preparó todo para pedirle a su tía Hermione que vaya a la actuación con él y sea su mamá por un día. Le escribió una notita (así como ella le había enseñado a escribir) y había comprado un regalo con su mesada. La esperó el martes, porque siempre llegaba a recogerlo ese día. Pero fue su padrino quien lo recogió, cuando le preguntó por su tía Hermione le dijo que había tenido que salir de la ciudad por un par de días para atender al Ministro de Magia. _Rayos_ , había pensado, _seguro que tenía tos, su tía Hermione era muy buena para curar la tos, lo había sanado a él y a su padrino cuando se habían enfermado_. Así que la esperó hasta ayer jueves, pero no llegó.

Y ahora estaba allí parado, sintiéndose solito. No quería entrar porque sus amigos le preguntarían si había conseguido una mamá. Tampoco quería entrar porque no tenía quién lo abrace ahí dentro y bueno, ¿a quién iba a darle el regalo que había hecho en el aula? Quería llorar. ¿Por qué le dolía su pechito así? Si estuviera con su tía Hermione le hubiera sobado el pecho y le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien. Se fue a un lado de la puerta para que no lo vieran parado allí sino lo obligarían a entrar. Y fue peor quedarse allí porque los pasillos poco a poco se fueron llenando de otros niños con sus mamás, más grandes que él. Se sintió muy pequeñito, a pesar de que su padrino le había dicho que ya era un niño grande y fuerte. Escondió su manito libre en un bolsillo y empezó a darle vuelta a la moneda dorada que le había regalado su tía Hermione una vez. Se le escapó un sollozo. Oh no, iba a llorar, no quería llorar… pero sentía que sus ojos le escocían. Agachó la cabeza.

\- – ¡Oh mi pequeño! – Teddy sintió que alguien se colocaba de cuclillas frente a él y le levantaba el mentón, pero ya había reconocido la voz de su tía Hermione cuando la vio con el rostro triste y mordiéndose el labio, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – Lamento no haber llegado más temprano, cariño- Su tía se abalanzó sobre él y le dio el abrazo más largo que había recibido nunca, lo levantó y él colocó su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. De pronto sintió que ya no le dolía el pecho. Su tía Hermione lo llenaba de besos en la cabecita, y él la abrazó también, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Dejó de sollozar, mientras su tía le decía a cada momento cuánto lo sentía. De pronto, vio a su padrino correr hacia ellos por el pasillo, venía despeinado como siempre y se alegró de verlo también. ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta que quería verlos porque se sentía solito allí? Ah claro, eran magos, casi lo olvidaba.

\- –¿Hermione? ¿Pasó algo malo?- Harry se acercó rápidamente mientras los revisaba de pies a cabeza.

\- – Honestamente, Harry ¿cómo es que no te habías fijado que Teddy tenía hoy la actuación por el Día de la Madre? – Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria mientras el ojiverde palidecía.

\- – Oh rayos…- dijo el azabache, Hermione entornó los ojos.

\- – Harry te dejé anotado en la cocina que debías revisar la agenda antes de ver sus tareas…- le reprochó la castaña.

\- –Lo lamento Hermione, solo me fijaba en su horario, lo había olvidado completamente- Harry se despeinó más aún el cabello mientras intentaba disculparse. Hermione no pudo dejar de advertir que se veía adorable así.

\- – He llegado a tu casa de casualidad porque recordé que había dejado mi estetoscopio en la habitación de Teddy. – Hermione bajó la voz -Y he encontrado esto. – Le entregó a Harry una notita y un cuento de Pulgarcito.

\- – Oh…- Dijo Harry entendiendo cuando distinguió la letra garabateada de Teddy que había escrito **"** **Tía Hermione ¿Quieres ser mi mamá por un día?"** , le sonrió a Hermione y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y no era para menos, su ahijado los había conmovido.

\- – He venido apenas he terminado de enviarte el patronus…–

\- – Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando no quiso venir al colegio hoy. Por Merlín, qué estúpido soy…-

\- – ¡Harry! Shh…- le pidió Hermione.

\- – Tía Herms, ¿no castigarás a mi padrino por decir una palabrota? – Teddy se había erguido de repente al escuchar a su padrino y ahora lo señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

\- – Debería, ¿no crees?- Dijo divertida Hermione, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- – Lo lamento, se me escapó – Dijo Harry fingiendo culpabilidad- ¿Todo bien campeón?- Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a su ahijado. Quien asintió enérgicamente, sonriendo también. Hermione lo bajó al suelo y volvió a arrodillarse frente a él.

\- – He leído tu nota, Teddy. Tan pronto terminé de leerla vine a buscarte- Le dijo Hermione dulcemente mientras le acomodaba el cabello negro que tenía, se parecía mucho al color azabache del cabello de Harry…

\- – Entonces ¿sí quieres ser mi mamá?- dijo Teddy sorprendido.

\- – Claro que sí, mi amor- Hermione le sonrió – Tú eres el niño más maravilloso que conozco- Teddy se sonrojó

\- – También te compré un cuento! – dijo Teddy más entusiasmado, señalándole el libro de Pulgarcito-

\- – ¿En serio es para mí? – Dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes, Teddy era un niño sorprendente.

\- – Sí – Asintió Teddy – Yo lo compré-

\- – ¿Ah sí? ¿Harry te acompañó? – inquirió la castaña, estrechando los ojos en dirección a Harry quien había abierto los ojos sorprendido.

\- – No, yo lo compré solito – Dijo Teddy orgulloso.

\- – Cariño, muchas gracias- Hermione besó su mejilla y luego se paró y le tomó una mano- Creo que te mereces un castigo después de todo- le murmuró a Harry-

\- – Debió heredarlo de los Merodeadores, lo juro- murmuró Harry tratando de liberarse de la culpa

\- – Eso no es una justificación Harry-

\- – Lo lamento otra vez Hermione, has estado ayudándome con Teddy desde que se mudó conmigo, cuando te fuiste el lunes yo…-

\- – Está bien, está bien, lo hablaremos luego.- Hermione le envió una mirada condescendiente – Ahora será mejor que entremos antes de que empiece la actuación- le sonrió a Teddy.

\- – Sí, mamá- Teddy le mostró una sonrisa radiante para luego soltarse de su mano e ir corriendo hacia el aula gritando que ya tenía mamá. Hermione sonreía alegremente mientras Harry la tomaba de la mano acercándola a él.

\- – Te hemos extrañado, Hermione – Le susurró al oído. Hermione se estremeció.

\- – Harry aquí no…- Harry le rozó los labios, mientras ella se apresuraba a desviar el rostro. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Por Merlín, que quería besar a Harry desde que entró corriendo por el pasillo, pero se contuvo por Teddy.

\- – ¿Son novios? – La vocecita de Teddy se escuchó desde abajo. ¡¿en qué momento había regresado hasta ellos?!. Ambos se sobresaltaron y vieron el rostro interrogante de Teddy mientras los contemplaba.

\- – Erm…- Hermione titubeó.

\- – ¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos? – Se apresuró a decir Harry.

\- – Sí- Dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros.

\- – Pues sí, lo somos-

\- – ¡YA TENGO PAPÁ TAMBIÉN!- Teddy se fue gritando a sus amigos, mientras Harry y Hermione reían.


End file.
